Forgotten Secrets
by SweetSorrowIsMY2moro
Summary: Matt was living the normally collage student life when he decides to study on the bus. and loses track of time. He ends up in the middle of a great explosion he stumbles upon Mello whos half alive.He ends up saving him and talking him back to his home. But Mello doesnt remember a thing!Things get a little complicated in poor Mattys life...even more so when Light comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.- Burnt company

-Matts POV-

The wind blew icy frost into my face as I trudged along the busy sidewalk. I held onto school books, and papers for dear life. Basically they were my life. I swerved past heavily clothed people to hide in the small ally way. The brick walls blocked most of the snow storms wind. I shook off the collecting snow, and pulled goggles from my red sore eyes.

-  
Yo, Im Mail, But you can call me Matt.  
22 yrs old, single, short, skinny, and I was told I have attitude problems.  
Year 3 in Computer Geek school Expert in hacking,locking,braking,making...you name it.  
I can do just about anything you want with a few good spark plugs, and duct tape.  
-

But, I wont brag..  
I've spent most my life starring at a computer screen. Learning or playing. Games are my hobby if you must know. I guess if you know me. Then you already know this bit of info.  
I dont have many friends. Well? Close friends. Now a day Friends, are drinking partners who help you back to your room after getting stoned. Or encourages of bad habits. Which I quickly adapted to.  
Not that i'm against friends. I just haven't found one I would call my homie.

I rubbed at my blistered eyelids. I hate the cold. Why does snow have to be wet? Why cant it just be warm?! I like the warmth, But I'd rarely go out side to get it. Thats why man created the almighty heater!  
I leaned against the cold brick wall, and pulled out a calming device. Another man made wonder.

I slowly breathed in the toxic air. Burning my lungs in the most finest way. Snow landed softly on my chapped face. When I leaned my head back to let go of the poison fumes.  
I took the cigarette out from between my lips, and rolled it between my thumb and forth finger. I Watched as the soft red haze burned at the end of my addiction, and tiny snow puffs disappeared when it hit the ignited Cig. After a few minutes of smoking my life away. I decided The weather wouldn't calm its self. I tossed the butt end to the ground. Not minding to step on it. It was in snow. So no prob.

I Pulled my goggles over my tired eyes. Then decided to head home. I pushed my hands into my pockets and turned my face away from the fierce wind. Not wanting the whole storm blowing in my friggen face!  
After so many minutes. I finally made it to my lonely one room apartment. I pulled off various parts of clothing. Dropping it to the floor As I made my way to the kitchen. Nothing, but a dorky stripped shirt and worn out jeans on. Shopping was in order pretty soon. sigh...

It was dark and quite. The way I liked it. I pulled out a random package of coffee from the cupboard, and made myself at home. The mixture of wind, honking, coffee brewing and stuffy quietness made me at ease. For It meant I was alone, and the whole world did its own thing with out me. I poured me a nice helping into my cup and wrapped my weary hands around it. As I drank It black. I made my way to the small living room couch. I slowly eased my cramped body down onto the soft sofa. Sipping on my black syrup a few more times before settling down for a little nap.

I woke to the mid afternoon, and the sound of nothing. I stretched the kink from my back, and cracked both sides of my neck. Then got up to look out the window. The cloud covered sun was mid way through the sky, and the storm was settling down from its anger. I sighed deeply. Still to tired to work on school work, but to awake to go back to nighty town. I decided to go on an adventure at that moment. I laughed to myself. I couldn't believe I was actually going out by my own agreement.

Retracing my steps from earlier. I grabbed my winter ware from the floor, and back on to my person. I decided to grab a book before leaving. Deciding against my PSP. I always get lost in the little world when I'm out in the real one. Books are just easier to lose on the trip...heh

I locked up. Then headed out. I didn't know where to go. So I decided to hop on a bus. Didn't care where it was heading. Just as long it would take me some where. After its 3rd stop. I pulled the book from my backpack. I read some interesting things I actually didn't know about. I didn't know how lost I got into the book until I looked up, and realized how lost I gotten myself. The bus stopped in the middle of nowhere. The sun was still hanging in the sky over my head. So I wasn't riding for to long...

I was on an adventure so I got out to explore new territory.

The buildings were old. So, yeah. I was in the older part of New York, Apparently. I stood there judging my surroundings. Either get back on the bus or Wait for a gang of thugs to behead me, and take my lunch money. I was swaying more for the bus, But it was already pulling away. The old driver dude was too death to hear my shouts.

So I went to go get stabbed instead.  
I walked on the broken side walk that was more gravel then an actual walk way. I noticed the lamps that would light the way at night were all, but a few were busted out. "Mental note. Get back before dark." I looked at my watch. "5:37." Enough time to read somewhere then head back home. I walked for about 10 minutes through the ghost town. My guard up the moment I stepped foot on the old pavement. I decided a little later that It wasn't so bad here. It was quite and there didn't seem to be no one here...

My heart froze in my chest as I dropped instinctively to the ground. A loud "Boom" came from nowhere. My breath came a tad faster as I looked around. Trying to find where it came from. I heard the sound of more explosions, gun shots ,and of buildings falling down on each other. I ran to where the noise was coming. Not knowing what the heck I was doing. I wanted to see what was happening. "Curiosity..."

I froze, and my breath hitched. I looked upon a huge burning building collapsing on its self. Debris was being blown from all detections and smaller buildings were crushed under its weight, and by the power of the explosion. The sky darkened from the thick black smoke that burned through the air. Gunshots, and shouting echoed from beyond the burning wreckage. I part ran, and part side stepped to the dark side of a still standing building. The shouts and gunshots stopped after a few seconds. I still hid in my hidden hideaway. I then made my way closer to the burning building. Why? well... I felt like 007!

I stopped in mid tracks. A thin body laid on the scorched concrete. I stared. Not sure to leave or check on the mutilated body. Fire roared in my ears as I thought quickly to myself.

"Ah, Dudes screwed." I thought, then turned to ran, But the body limped in attempted to get up. So I lost all senses and ran to the charred body.

I dropped down instantly to its side. I was breathing fast in uncontrolled fright. "Hey can you hear me" I yelled, above the roar of flames, and wreckage crashing down on one another.  
I rolled the body gently to face me. A boy about the same age as me with blond mid length hair. That was scorched. His person was clothed in tight leather pants, and a vest. That had melted to the left side of his body. Part of his face was eaten by the flames as well, And there was a nasty cut on side of his head. I starred in complete fright. I didn't know what to do.

I thought he was dead when he didn't move or open his eyes, But he then opened his one good eye and rolled it towards me. He then closed it. Then opened his mouth slightly. Muttering a word I almost didn't hear. I leaned in close to his face.

"Help."

I tried picking him up, but failed under his weight. After a few failed attempts. I finally hoisted him onto my back. I tripped and stumbled but didn't fall. I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. Breathing hard and forced with every pound hitting the concrete.

"Don't worry! I'll get you to the hospital!" I huffed out with every breath.

"no...nooo...can't be...seen..." He stressed, then his body fell limp.

I didn't know what to do. So I ran to the heart of New York the best I could. I couldn't take the bus. Shit. I was doing all the work! I wheezed the few strong breaths I had left. Luck was on my side. I made it far enough to the city. I fell to my knees and waved helplessly to a taxi that slowly parked at the curb. The driver jumped out of the cab, and shouted a few things, but I just shouted my address back to him. Ignoring what ever was being said. I laid the mans body in the back seat, and then I sat leaning against him. Exhausted. I breathed harshly over the mans body that was bleeding all over the cab seats. I looked down at the mans face. who's mouth was slightly agar and eyelid barely open. It looked as if he tried to say something, But all that came out was soft slow wheezes. He lifted a bloody hand ever so slightly. I grabbed it, and held it tightly.

"Don't worry Dude. I'll help you. Just don't give up on me." I said, To a total stranger who I knew nothing about. But, first was first. I must help My fellow man. Right?

His eye stayed on me the whole time, but closed just a little after.

Blood trickled from the blond, leaving a trail as I hobbled along to my apartment. It seemed like miles away. I balanced the blond on my small frame. While I dug for the keys. I more or less fell on the door to open it. With one last grunt of effort. I fell on the bed with the burnt blond. Wiggling out from underneath him. I arranged him in a more comfortable resting position. Then went for the crappy First Aid Kit who lived under the sink. I ran to the bathroom. Skidding, and colliding into the sink. I fell to my knees searching in the sink cabinet. Desperate for anything First Aid-ish. I rummaged through useless old bottles. The sound of my heart pounding in my ears, and bottles falling to the floor filled my head up. I was freaking out...

I finally found the Kit in the kitchen. Under ITS sink. After this. Im going to buy about 20 Kits. I ran and grabbed my laptop before dashing back to my fried company. I fell to the floor, and opened my laptop. As It took Freaking forever I jerked my head back to the blond every other second. Well. He was Breathing, and alive. Thats gotta count for something? Right? I typed on the keyboard like a nut. Reading anything that might just help me out.

After My quick learning session. I done as told. I cut off what leather wasn't melted into his skin. Then ran to get as many towels as I could find. I laid cool wet cloths on the burns and on his forehead. Cause it just sounded right. After I got him cleaned up as possible. (which wasnt much) I covered his whole left upper body in bandages. I oozed a few liquid pain killers down his throat and sat by his side. After a while. His breathing turned from pained to soft humming noises. His breathing soothed me helping to calm my frayed nerves. With his head on my lap, and my hand on his shoulder. I feel to a well needed sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.-Mello

-Matts POV-

I woke that morning from the sun shinning through my eyelids. After mentally cursing the sun. I decided to wake up. I stretched out the kink in my back and rubbed my sleepy eyes. "What time was it?"  
I lolled my head to the right side of the room. Where my clock lives. "6:32" I cursed the clock then closed my eyes again. To early on a Saturday. I then realized I wasn't laying down. Why am I sitting up?... I jumped with a small yelp. when some one rolled slightly on my lap. Wow, forgot that part of yesterday.I calmed my frantic heart then looked down. The Blond was cuddled against my belly; with his hand clutching the front of my shirt. He was curled into a loose ball,and his knees nudged at my side.

Well, He's alive... woot woot...!

I laid there for a few more minutes. Not really wanting to get up, but to awake to go back to sleep. The sun made the blonds hair glitter;even though it was grubby. I then realized how fair skinned he was. Uncooked chicken as I ever saw

I eyed his covered wounds making sure nothing came loose. I couldnt sit no longer, so I decided to get up and start my early morning. After tucking him under the covers lightly. I took my shower slowly; letting the water cover my face. Sighing contently every other second. After I got myself shaved,dressed and all that other shiz. I wanted to make breakfast. Which is weird since I never eat breakfast. Sometimes toast or coffee, but what ever!

I just started brewing the coffee when I heard rustles coming from the bedroom. (I know your wondering how I heard this. If you knew how quiet this house was. You would understand.) I walked lightly over to my room to check on my patient. When I peeped inside; He was slightly leaning on one arm, and looking around the room with his uncovered eye. His face laced with confusion. He winced with a hiss. Then looked down at his newly found wounds. A small eep made its way past his lips. He laid face down into the bed with a mmpf noise.

"Good Morning sleepy head. Now that your awake; mind telling me what happened last night?" I said, with a cockiness oozing over my tone. I was leaning against the door frame with arms crossed.

His head moved just enough for his eye to stare at me. We starred at each other for who knows how long. Until he pushed himself up slowly; sitting on his bottom with legs to his side, knees in front of him. The blanket covered personal areas, but I didnt understand why he acted so calm when he was naked...in another dudes bed. I would be freaking out. Literally!

He tilted his head to the side; his blond hair swaying with every motion. He puckered out his bottom lip, and furrowed his brow in a questioning way. He crossed his arms abruptly with a loud huff, and tilted his head the other way. His eye got big, and round, and his mouth fell open slightly. He looked almost...childish?

"Where am I?" He asked, with a hint of fear lacing his tone. His brow furrowed in a scarred position.

"Uhm, My place. I found your scorched ass." I said, dryly. What was He playing at?

"Oh..." He looked down then back up to me.

I dont get it. Last night he had this rough, and powerful aroma about him; even though he was pitifully pathetic. Now his tone has...changed?

"Names Mail. You can call me Matt." I said, with a friendly smile.

"Im uhm...uhm...I dont know." He said with little enthusiasm while looking all around him. He childishly rolled his head in circular motions, and his body swayed with it.

"But...(huff) oh well." He said with a content huff.

I starred at him for about 10 minutes as he sat there. "What!?" I dont get it... I shook my head then walked over to him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I said, leaning downing into his face.

I brought up 3 fingers. He starred at my hand while swaying back and forth. His brow scrunched then un-scrunched.

"I...(huff) don't know." He said, then looked down with a pout.

I didn't know what to think at this point.

"Do you remember yesterday?" I asked, still leaning into his face.

He looked down then back to me then down again. He shook his head roughly. Blond hair everywhere.

I just sighed then laid on the bed beside the amnesia blond. "what to do?" I pushed the palm of my hands over my eyes. Forcing myself to think. Until the un-denying sound of the blonds stomach growling; woke me from my forced thoughts. I looked through my fingers. To the blond that was looking down at his empty belly. He threw his head back and looked to the ceiling. Then huffed.

I then noticed the large bump on the side of his head. AH-HA! Must be amnesia. I flopped my arms to my sides then looked over to the blond. Who was starring right back at me. With those big blue unfaltering eyes. I sighed with a half smile.

"Hungry?"

After a horrible time of giving the blond a bath, since he didn't know how to. Plus putting new bandages on, and getting dressed. I was already worn out. He sat at my small dinning table wearing one of my shirts. Which hung loosely on him. Jeans with a belt pulled to the last whole. He was so skinny! His ankles were crossed, and hands clutching the sides of the table. His head was low, and was looking around the room like a cat. He couldn't keep still though. It was either bouncing up and down in his seat or swaying his body back, and forth, or side to side. All the while, eyes watched everything I did, or just about anything. He chewed on his thumb as he watched. Breathing fast through his nostrils.

He was either an animal or a crazed child...either one. Same thing.

I laid a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him, and sat down with my plate. I started eating in silence while reading one of my textbooks. I looked up to see him starring at his plate, and squirming in his seat. With a panicked expression and biting his bottom lip. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Dont like eggs?" I asked.

He stopped squirming as soon as he heard my voice. But his breathing kept going on quickly as usual. He shook his head.

"No, eggs are uhm...yum. I just uhm..." He didnt finish. He just grabbed my hand that was holding the book. He bowed his head.

"Let us pray. Bless us, O Lord, and these, thy your gifts, which we are about to receive from thy your bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

He then made the sign of the cross over his body. The huffed.

"Sooooo...You dont remember nothing else about your self, but you remember all that crap?!" I asked, with disbelief.

He just squirmed, and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Eat." I said, pointing my fork at him.

He looked at me with his eyes while his head faced down. Like he wasnt confident enough to look at me. hmm? He gripped his fork and ate only a forth of what I gave wasnt much.

"Eat what I gave you." I said sternly. Like I were talking to a child. I kinda felt like I was...

He took a nibble of toast then looked back at me with a toothy grin. I just starred then rolled my eyes.

"Fine...no wonder your so damn skinny." I mumbled. I felt someone touch my hand that lay on the textbook.

"We give thee thanks, Almighty God, for all thy benefits, and for the poor souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, may they rest in peace. Amen."

I just starred while he did the cross sign again. He then looked up to me.

"Please stop." I begged.

He bit his bottom lip, and rocked back and forth. Looking all around himself.

"Hey...uhm...(huff)...Ma..Matt...why do you wear those...those...(huff)...those big round things on your face?" He asked while still watching the dust grow.

I stopped reading then looked at him questioningly.

"You mean these?" I pulled the goggles from off my head. "These are goggles." I said, handing them to him. He wouldnt take them so I laid them on the table in front of him. He laid his chin on the table to get a better look.

"Goggles..?" He said, almost sounding like he was trying the new word out.

"Why...do...do...(huff)...you wear them?" He asked, still starring with his unblinking eye.

"Because." I stated.

"Because why?" He asked, quietly.

"Because they make me look sexy." I said with a winning smile. "Ok?" I asked, giving him the dumb dumb treatment.

He nodded his head roughly then swayed side to side.

"Whats Sexy?"

I looked up, and thought a moment.

"Me." I smiled.

"Ohhhhh...(huff)..." He smiled back. Partly looking at me.

"You know..." I started. "I would like to call you by your name."

He started to get a panicky look.

"No no no! I know you dont remember. Thats cool, but I thought we could just...make up something for now." I eased.

He huffed then smiled.

"Emmmm...Alice? Wait no thats a chicks name." I barked at myself. while the blond watched me with amusement.

"Errrr...Madonna?" I laughed to myself.

"Ok uhhh...How about emmm...Mellow? I asked. He gave me a questioning look.

"Your Mellow sooo...uh...mellow will be a good name for just now." I said.

He smiled a shy smile. he opened his mouth but closed it. He then got figidity in his seat again.

"What now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Uhm...can I have a...(huff)...a pen?" He asked, innocently. Surely he wont stab me with it.

"Sure dude." I got up and grabbed a pen and handed it to him.

He smiled his toothy grin and started scribbling on his paper. I sat back down in my seat as he huffed, and made other little noises.

"Matt?" I heard the blond ask.

"Yes Mellow?"

He smiled and pushed the paper to me. I turned it around to look at the big scribbled mess.

"Mello."

I laughed inwardly then pushed the paper back to him.

"Well, its Nice to meet you Mello." 


	3. Chapter 3

-Forgotten Secrets-Chapter 3-

-Oblivious-

"Click, Snap, Click, Snap." Echoed in the dimly lit apartment and the smell of nail polish swallowed the air. The shades blocked what little moonlight would of sneaked through the window. Making it eerie. Dull Lights flashed from the mute TV and the mechanical alarm clock flashed red numbers of the incorrect time.

Light Yagami sat in one of the old swivel chairs; That creaked when He leaned back and forth. Snapping a silver cigarette lighter while He stared intently into space. His brow furrowed deep in thought.

"I'm boooored!" A girl whined, while adding the last bit of red polish to her long nails. Braking the silence.

Light starred at the wall acting as if she wasn't heard.

"LIIIGGHHHTTT! Baby, I need some entertainment." She pouted. Blowing on the fresh paint.

"Paint your nails." Was all he said.

"I already did!" She whined.

All went quiet. She starred at him Hoping he would come out of his deep trance. After about 10 minutes of "Snap,click,snap,click" She got up from her seated position on the overly stuffed couch and seductively walked over to Light. Light, now noticing. Looked at the half nude girl in front of him, irritated.

"I'm busy Misa. Have Ryuk play with you." He smirked, amused by what he just said.

Misa made a face, but ignored him. She grabbed his shoulders and gently hopped on to him then straddled his lap. The swivel chair making awful noises as she went.

"But Misa Misa wants her Lighty poo." She whispered through plump glossy lips and pressed her breasts into him as she breathed deep. Light starred then smirked.

"I could use a brake." He said matter of factly. He roughly grabbed her long blond hair. Jerking her head back. Kissing and Biting harshly down her neck. She moaned with pleasure as he started undressing her small form.

"I have a plan." Light said through the kissing. He carried her over to the couch as her legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing and nibbling his earlobe.

"Whats that sugar?" She hummed.

"How to get rid of that bastard." He grinned.

"Ugh! Are we seriously on this subject again?!" Misa whined.

"Of course I am. No one makes a full out of me. I'll not rest till I destroy him." He said then straddled her on the couch. Eying his prey.

"But He's dead! Babe, He couldn't have made it through that explosion. Thers just no way!" Misa stated. Biting at his bottom lip. Trying to bring his attention back to her.

"He's alive. I just know it. Roaches are hard to kill." He said dryly.

"You don't even know what he looks like." She said sarcastically.

"I have his name. Thats all I need. Don't worry your horny head Babe. I'll get that Son of a-.."

Misa leaned up and kissed him harshly. leaving his curse unfinished.

They went on like that almost through the night, but the whole time Light sweared to himself he'll find and kill "Miheal Keehl".

-  
MATT"S POV

"What are you doing now!?" Matt sighed when he found all his school books, and school things strode on the floor in front of his new room mate.

"Looking..." Mello said through lazy lips.

"I have to leave in less then 10 minutes. So please put it all back. I'll let you go through it when I'm back from school." I tiredly said. Rubbing at my sore eyes.

Since I don't have a spare room and my couch sucks. Mello sleeps with me. But since "SomeOne" rolls around, fidgets and asked weird questions all night. I didn't get any sleep. I hope this doesn't become a routine.

I shook off the frightening thought and grabbed my keys. I would take the nut with me, but since that night of the explosion. When he told me "He couldn't be seen." I thought better of taking him out and plus all the bandages on him would probably scare people. I wondered if he were a criminal. It would explain a whole load of crap. I decided to check it out on the web after classes.

I picked up my backpack. Which was unzipped with all kinds of junk hanging out of it. Some stuff that wasn't in there before was also in it. I looked at the blond sitting on the floor; playing with the hem of the shirt he wore. Should I leave this man/child alone? I wondered to myself.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Okay?" I said, tasseling the blonds head.

Mello looked up at me with big blue eyes, questioningly. "Can I uhm...go...go...to school too?" He said like a child searching for unknown words.

"Nope. You stay right here. I'll be back later." I said, then walked to the door.

"Ca..can I please...come too?" He asked quietly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo. Now stay here. Don't leave this house!" I said, then walked out the door.

Before closing the door; I listened to see if he would say something else. After a few seconds of silence. I peeked through the door. To make sure he's staying put. He was looking down. Looking mighty lonely. Rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"He'll be fine." The voice of me told myself. I sighed before trudging through the snow.

After classes I looked on one of the schools computer before heading home. I searched for almost over two hours. I couldn't find anything to do with "New criminals, Prison escapies, or crazy blond bombers." I went through like a bazzilion Mug shots and came up with...nothing. So It makes me feel a little better. A little...

Before walking out into the winter wonderland. I looked through my backpack for a scarf. Huh...must of left it at home. Oh but theres a nibbled on toast...Mello...

I shook my head and smiled to myself.

On my way home. I stopped at the grocery store and bought some hamburger meat and bread. I'm gonna fatten that blond like it or not! Then at a few clothing stores for Mello. Since his wounds are still tender. I bought khaki pants and tight fitting stretchy shirts. Plus a few belts. I grabbed a few medical things too. Like Neosporin, aspirin, and something to wrap over his wounds.

You know how at the registers they sell candy's and things? Well, I bought a chocolate bar for Mello. I thought It would keep him busy for a while or knock him

It was around 7:30 by the time I got home. So if he's made the grand escape I guess its my fault. I opened the door while holding all the bags of clothing. Then slipped inside to the warmth. I dropped everything on the couch and shook off all my winter attire. I looked around to find the place spotless besides all the drawings and little notes he did.

"Mello?" I asked out.

I walked towards the bedroom and found him snuggled up fast asleep in the middle of all the pillows from off the couch and bed, blankets I had stored on a shelf and fuzzy warm clothes from my closet. All around him. Like he were in a nest. He was also wearing my scarf...that stinker. I sighed and started putting my clothes away. Trying hard not to wake him. I looked over to see my bookshelf sabotaged. Books laid open all over the floor. Like he was trying to read them. I guess before he lost his mind he liked to read. Poor guy. I noted to self. I needed to help him remember the basics.

I decided to make some food since I was starving. I debated to wake sleeping beauty or not. I decided to let the poor blond sleep. since he chatted himself silly the other night. I ate my dinner in silence as usual, washed up then went to bed. Might as well get an early start in the morning.

I quietly got into bed and under the covers. The moonlight shone bright through the window so I could see his face. His mouth hung slightly open and his nose whistled as he lightly snored. I smiled to myself and got comfortable. When I closed my eyes i slowly drifted off to sleep. Until I heard a little voice.

"Im sorry Mello, Did I wake you?" I asked waking back up. rolling over to face him.

"No...Im cold." He said while shivering.

"I'll get you a blanket." Basically falling out of the bed. I went to get a blanket. When I came back. He was eying me from my spot. I threw the blanket over him then climbed into his spot.

"G'night Mell's." I yawned.

"Night night Matt." He muffled under the covers. Still shivering.

I woke that night with him underneath me. snuggled up with a small smile on his face. Its funny how Ive befriended someone, Both of us oblivious of who he was. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lights POV

This is ridiculous...

I have been at the local police station since...God knows how long! Just hoping someone will come in with some kind of information.

" , Theres a phone call for you on line 1."

I gave the mid aged women a fake smile as she handed me a phone. "Who is it?"

"Miss Misa Amane, Sir." She informed before trodding off through the crowded police station. I stared a moment at the phone then pressed "End Call". I don't have the time nor the will power to listen to THAT girl right now.  
Turning my attention back to a stack of papers I was observing earlier. Forfeited, I threw them harshly down to the desk angrily. My head was thumping and my eyes stung from the stale air. Phones ringing off the hook and surrounded by several voices gave me a headache. "Its to early for this." I mumbled aloud.

Just when I got the appealing thought of "The Hell with it!" The woman from earlier. returned with a homely looking man. Following closely behind her. "Sir, This is , He may have a connection to the "Miheal Keehl Case"." My stomach did a flip flop from her words and my headache instantly vanished. "Well, I'm more then happy to meet you . Tell me, how do you THINK you have a connection?" I asked slightly sarcastically.

"Well, Uh, . First off, I own a small taxi business in down town-"

"Yes, YES, The point !" I hissed threw my teeth. I'm not interested in this losers low quality Business.

"I was getting to that." He said slowly, clearly aggravated. "As I was saying-"

"Sir. Phone call for you. Its Miss Misa Amane, again" The women interrupted. Handing me another phone. I growled for a response this time. I took it, ended the call and laid it on the desk in one clean motion.

"Proceed." I said strangely calm. Anger and excitement boiling up in me.

"Well, Like I said I own a taxi business. I was parked some where down town New York a few days ago.-" I wanted him to cut to the chase, but I waited patiently for him to speak. " I was actually about to doze off when all of a sudden I heard some kid yell something then waved me down."

I held my breath taking in and consuming each word he spoke carefully. Reciting what he experienced days earlier.

"I was dumb struck for a moment. Then I noticed he was hauling someone on his back."

I leaned in closer. My eyes bore into his distant ones. Wishing I could see what he experienced.

"I jumped out of the cab and asked what happened? Is he okay? Should I take you to the hospital? But The young man just shouted back an address and basically told me to step on it. I didn't know what to do. I mean, the young man could have been crazy or had a gun. I didn't want to go against someone who was carrying around a bleeding body. So I took him to where he wanted." He sighed and raked a hand threw his hair.

"what did the man look like?" I asked instantly. Watching his every reaction.

"He was around 18... I don't know maybe older. Red hair. He was covered in dirt so it was hard to see his face. Oh and he wore these...these goggle like glasses. Strange attire."

I leaned back angry. This could be any psycho killer. Doesn't mean it has anything to do with Miheal. I sighed and rubbed my eyes in defeat.

"And the man he carried was severely burned. There was debris. It looked like. On both men."

My eyes shot back open. Burned? Debris? That equals explosion!

"Did you get a good look at the injured man?" I asked suddenly.

"Emmmm...not...not really." He confessed. "I didn't bring this up to the police till now, Cause today on the news I heard about that old office building explosion. I just guess maybe he was some how connected to it." He said with a shrug.

I smiled satisfied. Now were getting some where!

"Could you give me that address again, sir?" I asked bringing out a pen and paper.

"Sure can. I never forget an address!"

As I wrote down with much enthusiasm. That women came back for a round 4. Looking a bit miffed. She handed the phone without saying a word and walked of.

"Excuses me for a minute." I growled and took a couple steps away.

"Misa! I-"

"Ooooooo! Lighty poo, Some how we lost connection a minute ago. I hope you-"

"Be quiet! Listen. I got some great news, babe. I think I finally found that bastard." I smiled wickedly, gripping the address in my hand dangerously.

Matts POV

It would appear that Mello was finally getting his head on straight, but out of no where he'd just go right back to being...being weird. Its been about a week since the night of the find of my new room mate. His wounds were starting to heal, but he would have the gruesome scars forever. He was actually remembering the basics, which I'm very glad about. I was getting really tired of helping him with a bath,teeth brushing, clothes changing, hair brushing, reading, writing..ect But He's doing much better. If you call that better. He still couldn't recall anything that earlier week. As a matter of fact. He doesn't recall NOTHING before last week. I wish I could help him remember, but me knowing nothing of this man. What good could I help?

The day is Tuesday. The time 6:30. I Was currently in the kitchen tempting to cook us a meal. I gotten into the habit of cooking lately. Since I had a guest. Which is not normal for me. But I guess its alright. It kinda soothes my mind. And I did actually enjoy myself. That is if it doesn't turn into a disaster. I threw some herbs onto the red Delicious looking meat and squished in some eggs and other ingredients. Read over the directions every now and then making sure I was doing everything right. Or I hoped any way.

"Hope you like Meatloaf. Harder then hell to make!" I warned.

Mello, Who was loafing on the couch reading one of my text books. He narrowed his eyes then laughed, which sounded more like a cough. "Wouldn't really know. I have no idea what it is." he sighed, Never taking his eyes of the book. Flipping the pages every few minutes. I don't see why he freely reads those things. I have to latterly force myself. I sighed and shook my head at the blop called meatloaf in the making. As I smooshed and squished the meatloaf. Mixing the ingredients vigorously. I listened to the News on the tv, Since Mello wasn't being very entertaining.

"Last Friday afternoon in Down town New York an abandoned Office building exploded. Crushing other smaller buildings and burning them down. The cause and who was responsible is currently unknown. Police are working hard on gathering enough information on-"

I looked up from the blob I was smooshing. The morning news replaying itself for the later watchers caught my attention. The woman stood in front of a pile of rubble and charred looking bricks. Air got caught in my throat when I realized that the burnt rubble was the place where I found Mello!

"If you have any information please contact us-"

I listened confused and worried. Not sure what to do. Should I contact the police? But He told me not to... Maybe he's an escaped convict? But maybe he somehow got tangled in on the whole thing innocently and is just trying to keep hidden and out of trouble. ugh! I don't know what to do!

Mello didn't seem to even notice the Tv. Flipping threw the pages of that damn book.

"Hey Mels," I caught his attention and pointed at the television. He stared at the screen for a few minutes and shrugged uninterested. "yeeeeaaaah?"

I sighed and shook my head and he want back to reading. I hoped it would jog a memory, but I guess not. Bummer...

I wish I knew what to do...

I finished up my meatloaf blob and stuck it in the oven. Setting the alarm and went to plop next to the burnt blond. I decided against doing something educational. Like working on homework. I whipped out my PSP and started playing mindless fun games. We sat in silence for a while. Until I noticed lights flashing that weren't coming from my game, but out the window instead. Theres no denying the blue and white flashing lights of a police car. Paranoid from the news I seen. I got up and peeked out my window. A tall brunette walked up the stairs straight to my door with a few men tailed him. Panicked, I raced back towards the blond and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the back door. Surprised he grabbed hy hand and twisted it back making me let go.

"Oooow! Dude let go!"

"What are you doing?!" he asked anger making him puff up.

"Uh..." I didn't really have a good answer, but I always listened to my gut and it was telling me "OVER REACT".

"Just go hide! I'll tell you later." I hissed. Pushing him out the door. "But, Matt there's no where to hide.. Its a dead ended balcony!" I ignored him and slammed the door in his face. Making sure there were no evidence of Mellos stay. I then ran back to the sofa, turned my PSP on and started playing. I took a deep cleansing breath to chill my nerves.

My heart jumped in my throat when a knock echoed threw the living room. I slowly got up trying to act natural.

Its aaaaall good. Its only the POLICE! I cursed myself and opened the door. I opened my mouth to greet but I was cut short by the brunette.

"Good evening. Mind If I ask you a few questions?" He hissed.

I stared, taken aback by his bluntness. His Dark chocolate eyes bore into mine. Neither of us blinked. His wide eyed glare slowly shrank into icy slights. As I starred with my mouth ajar like an idiot. I swallowed hard. Trying to hide my nerves. I pulled out my regular arrogant attitude and used it to hide behind.

"Only if you can ask nicely." I smirked and shut the door in there faces. Waiting for a replay I heard some whispering and a growl of protest. Then a softer knock came from behind.

I opened the door and leaned on it. The other hand resting on my hip.

"Hello...em Sir. My name is Matsuda." He bowed timidly. "Were with the New York police department. Weve been investigating on the explosion that happened a week ago. Em last Friday to be exact." he stumbled on his words.

"Who's we." I avoided his gaze by looking down at my pants digging for a cigarette pack.

"Er..huh?...oh I'm sorry. This is and this is..-"

"I'm Detective Yagami. And were here to ask you questions. Will. You. Let. Us. In." He growled shoving his way in front of Matsuda.

"Okay, okay!" I waved my hands in front of me. " But you might want to hurry. I tend to close the door on Dudes who waste my time. But...I guess you'd be used to that, Wouldn't you?"

Yagami's eyes flew open then landed into dangerous slights. as he bore his teeth. "Why you..-"

I was about to shut and lock the door, when the guy, matsuda, introduced as, Mogi. Stepped in and put an arm in front of the pissed Detective. They both glared daggers at each other but it ended as soon as it began.

"Make your selves at home!" I turned and walked to the couch and left them standing at the door.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home on such a short notice." Matsuda bowed again.

Leaving Mogi at the front door. The blistered Detective eyed his surroundings, which made me uncomfortable. He marched over and perched himself onto the recliner in front of me. He smirked then crossed his arms. Then leaned forward and raised a brow.

"Now tell me Mr..uh?"

"Matt Jeevas at your service." I sloppily saluted as I pulled out my lighter.

"Yes, Well, Mr Jeevas-"

"Matt."

"...What?"

"Matt, Call me, Matt." I smiled. "May I?" I held up my cigarette I was about to light.

He starred irritated then nodded with a wave of his hand.

"Yes. Now as I was saying. Were you any ware around Jefferson Street last Friday night of the explosion?" He eyed the extra pair of shoes at the door. I felt butterfly's rise to my throat. "And can you-"

"Op! Hold that thought. Gotta check on the chow." I jumped from my seat and glided to the oven. Even though I knew it wasn't close to being done. I was staling now. They were asking me questions Id have to lie about. I grabbed a cloth and examined the uncooked meat. Or...maybe This was a way I could learn a thing or two. hmm? I gently shoved the meat back in and hopped back onto the sofa.

"Emmm nope. I never even heard of the place." I fidgeted with the goggles that hung around my neck. Yagami seemed interested in this. I stopped and laid my hands in my lap.

"Any lead who caused the damage?" I asked seriously.

"No, but..." He sighed. "I" know who done it." He watched me closely.

I furrowed my brows. "Then why are you hear!? Who done it!?" I laughed annoyed.

"His name is Mihael Keehl, but, sadly, his appearance is "kind of" unknown."

"kind of?"

"We have a drawing from a girl. Who drew him from his childhood. Thats it." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Thats it? So whats so bad about him?"

"Hes a filthy murdering thief." He growled. Like he personally knew him.

"Hmmmm? How do you know he's the one?" I crossed my arms.

"Thats confidential."

"Okaaay, why the hell do you assume me of anything to do with it?" I spat.

"That..." He leaned back. "That is also confidential." He smirked. Amused by my annoyance.

"This is bullshi-"

"By your permission. I want to have a look around." He said. More like a statement. He then stood and glowered down from his tall height. Well, compared to mine.

I held my mouth open to say "HELL NO" but thought best of it."Yes. You may." I said through my teeth.

He looked to his cronies. Gave them a look I couldn't see. Then they were off snooping around my home. I sighed trying to cool myself down. I got up and walked towards the bathroom and bedrooms. Where they were.

"You have a lovely little home Mr. Jeevas!" I heard Matusda exclaim from my bedroom. Then a "what the hells wrong with you?" from Mogi then a sad "Sorry, Mr. Mogi."

"Do you have a significant other ? Yagami asked lightly from the bathroom. I walked over and looked in.

"Why? You interested?" I smirked.

He stopped and wrinkled his brow." ?"

"No. No I don't." I chuckled.

"Did you have one recently?"

"No..?"

"Not really surprising." He smirked.

My eyes slighted. "Why?"

"No reason." He mumbled while toying with objects on the sink.

I huffed and stomped back to my place on the sofa. I pulled out my PSP while they snooped around.

After a while Yagami waltzed back to his chair and starred at me.

"Find what your looking for?" I asked not looking from my game."

"Maybe."

I snorted and pulled another cig from my pocket. I flicked my eyes from my PSP to Yagami. He was deep in thought while starring at the pillow and throw blanket beside me. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I felt uncomfortable like he was looking threw my eyes. Reading me, so I broke the silence.

"Come on dudes! Dont be shy, make your selves at home. Grab a chair!" I hollered to the two remaining cops and pulled the cancer stick from my mouth to excel smoke.

I saw the detective glaring from the corner of my eye. I lifted the cigarette.

"Wanna smoke, dude?"

He wrinkled his nose and eyed the back door. I felt light headed.

"No." He said monotone. "No thank you. I don't smoke... Tell me. Does someone live here with you? Like a room mate?" He turned and starred me in the eye.

"uh...no." I said slowly. I laid my game down, forgotten.

He starred. "Then you wont mind if we take one last look around?" He raised a brow as he rose from his seat again. I panicked but nodded. "s..sure." I could feel my confident cover slipping.

He strode over to the back door. taking long strides. My stomach twisted into a painful knot. I shot up from the chair as he reached to open the door. " , wait!"

He opened the door and stuck his head out. My lungs filled with concrete as he turned on the light and took a step out into the fresh night air. I followed close behind him. He stood there and turned back to me.

"What?"

"I...uh..." I eyed around confused. Where did Mello go!? "I...uh..Just wanted to let you know...uh the gate bars are unsteady so don't lean on them." I lied quickly.

"Uh huh." He starred confused.

He walked passed me. Back inside. I took one last look around. Confused, I then went back inside too.

"Well, , Thank you for the talk and the tour. I appreciate your time." He smiled coyly. Which had me unsettled.

"Yes! Thank you for letting us into your nice little home! I wished we could have come on a lighter note, but I-"

"Matsuda! please shut up." Mogi rumbled. Rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, ..."

"Er uh...no problem!" I pulled out a dashing smile as we walked to the front door.

Yagami seemed in deep thought again. For he was silent.

"Will you be snooping around my home again anytime soon?" I joked, but wondered.

"Emmmmm...Maybe." Yagami finally spoke.

"Fair enough. Good bye." When they said there good byes I turned to close the door but suddenly thought of something.

"Hey! You wouldn't possibly have that picture of that Mihael guy would you? Just for the heck of it." I yelled out.

Yagami turned and starred then turned to Matsuda and shouted at him.

Matsuda jogged to the police car and jogged back to Yagami and handed him a folded paper.

"Its really a lovely drawing isn't it ?" Matsuda, gushed. His cheeks and nose a soft red from the cold winter air.

He snorted disgustingly in reply.

He handed me the folded paper.

"Its a copy so you can keep it." He grumbled.

"Thanks, man. Bye." I waved them off and jogged back into my warm home. I looked out the window and waited for the to drive off.I then ran straight to the back door.  
I pulled the door open and jumped out on to the deck.

"Mello!? Where are ya man!?" I looked around frantically. When suddenly I heard a soft grumble.

"Can I please come back inside now? My butt is almost completely frozen to the damn roof." He puffed out. Sitting on the roof, shivering in his sweats and T-shirt.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes." I helped him land on the deck securely. Then we both went back inside. He jumped onto the sofa and pulled the blanket over him. His teeth chattering.

"What the hell was that about?" He muttered. As he picked the controller up and turned the TV on.

"Sorry Its-"

I mid sentenced my self when I unfolded the paper to revile the drawing.

"Matt? You okay?" He asked seriously turning towards me.

"I..uh..I..." I felt my heart stop when I starred.

"I...its...Its you."

I held out the drawing for Mello to see. The child on the picture looked Identical to Mello.

Oooo! I found I actually have a few followers on this story! yay! :D I would loooove to hear from you! I would love to hear what you think.:) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
